Air compressors, pressure vessels and tanks may collect moisture, condensation, or other fluids. The presence of such fluids inside a tank can cause corrosion. It is desirable to drain the fluid from a tank in order to avoid any adverse side effects caused by the accumulated condensation. It is also desirable to provide a vessel for storing the condensate once it has been removed from the tank until it may be disposed of in an appropriate manner. For example, if working inside away from a sink, it is appropriate to store the condensate in a cup until the user can properly dispose of the condensate in a sink or outside.